Hikarino Megami
by The Evil Poptart
Summary: Usagi is a goddess sent to purify the universe of all evil. She comes upon one dimension and saves lives as a before favor and hides her idenity during her stay. But she soon finds her self attached to the people. What will happen?
1. Cursed or Blessed?

Hikarino

This is my other story! It's sort of like a side-story to **Hi no Suisei, because it contains some of the same things, but not enough to spoil Suisei. However, it might help if you keep up with both. Then when Suisei is finished, read all of it at the same time and then come back to this.**

Disclaimer:: *grumble* I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Seera Muun or Dragonball Z. Do I look like Akira Takeuchi or Naoko Toriyama? Y'know, that makes me wonder... What would happen if Naoko and Akira got married? *giggle* Anyway, only the plot and new forms or whatever you don't see on the show/manga is mine!

  
**  
  
Hikarino ****M****egami**

Chapter One

**Cursed or Blessed?**

  
  
I am cursed... Cursed to wander the timeline over and over, in a never ending cycle. For I never die. Some may call this a blessing, a gift, a wonderful thing. Demo, for me... It is a curse. For I have had to witness each of my friends die. I had to watch each of my loved ones perish.

And I lived. My friends, only reborn because of my wishes. I, never dying, forever living. I never knew whether I would be reborn with them, or sent to another time... even another planet. It was a chance that I had to take. Demo, they lived. And I lived... forever.

I even have the looks of an immortal... gleaming silver hair, clear blue eyes with specks of silver, and a perfectly formed and slender body with pale skin and soft red lips... I have the qualities of each Guardian of the Planets: wisdom, speed, strength, truth, compassion, gracefulness, beauty, temper, being able to see the future, manipulate the wind around so I fly, concentration to change my surroundings and myself, and to destroy the world in just one blast... though no one catches on, because they think , **Why would someone so powerful come here? Because... I have to rid each planet... each time... of evil. Sometimes that even means destroying all life. Iie. I don't want to. Demo... It is my duty. My destiny. My life...**

Some call me Tsukino Usagi. Others, Selenity-hime. And few know me by other names. But the two that are engraved in my mind forever are Hikarino Megami and Ikino Tenshi... the Goddess of Light and the Angel of Purity.


	2. New Mission a.k.a Arrival

A {color#E267D9; pont-FAMILY: verdaba; pont-SIZE: 9pt; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:hover{text-decoration:line-through; colorsilver}  Hikarino Megami

**Hikarino Megami**

Chapter Two

**New Mission a.k.a Arrival**

  
  


            "Selenity-hime." A voice called. "It's time."

"Puu! Doozo, iie (please, no)!" Selenity cried.

The Guardian of Time came into view. "I am sorry, Selenity-hime. Demo... you must go." Pluto sighed.

Selenity knew it was hopeless. She became her somewhat cold self once again. "Hai. Puu, where must I go this time?"

"Arigatou, hime, for understanding. You must travel to a different dimension in another time."

"Just hold on for one moment, then." Selenity flicked her wrist and her clothes and personal items appeared in front of her. She put them into her sub-space pocket and turned back to Pluto. "Yorokonde watashi wa suru (I am ready[willing])."

"Hai, Selenity-hime." She twirled her staff and a portal appeared. "Step through here and you will be taken to the time and place."

Selenity went over to it. Just before she entered, she turned to Pluto. "Doomo arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much), Puu, for everything you have done for me. Sayonara... for now." Selenity stepped through the portal and it closed behind her. Pluto looked at the empty space and smiled slightly.

"Sayonara, Selenity-hime. Many surprises lie ahead."

*-_-_-_-*

Selenity stepped onto lush green grass. Flowers surrounded her everywhere she turned, and a few trees scattered around. She glanced down at the dress she wore and raised the skirt a tiny bit. In an instant it had changed to what she had gathered the people here wore. Selenity had on a white shirt and silver pants. Over it was a pale pink dress with a slit coming to her thigh, and lined with purple. The collar barely rose at the neck and the slit there was brought together by a gold clasp. She had on boots that came a little above her ankles in a pale purple color, with white laces [a/n :: Think of ChiChi's outfit]. Her hair was decorated with small golden roses, and her ears had amethyst studded earrings set in gold. On her neck was a necklace with a silver and amethyst moon [a crescent with a full above it] on a gold chain.

"Even here it doesn't change!" Selenity said, a bit frustrated. "My subconscious automatically tells the part of my mind that controls the changes that I'm Selenity, and therefore gives me the best in quality." She reached into her sub-space and took out a coin purse. "Puu gave me... ¥3000 [a/n:: around 3,000 American dollars]. Oh, here's a note... 'Selenity-hime, I have put more money into an account at the local bank, under the name Ameni Kireina...' Beauty in the Rain?" Selenity raised a elegant silver eyebrow. "Oh well. 'Don't laugh, Selenity-hime. I think it suits you.' She knows me too well. 'It has all the money you need. Food, clothes, books, everything.' Doesn't she know I don't need food to live? 'I know what you're thinking, hime. Food is good for you, even if you *don't* need it.' Maybe she got Serenity-mama to look in on my thoughts." Selenity gave a small smile at the memory of her mother. 'I better go. Sayonara, Selenity-hime...'" She tucked the note into her purse and started walking around, looking for a place she could stay at.

              
Selenity came upon a field where she saw a bunch of people on a cliff, some off to the side on the ground and two people in a ring. She could guess what was going on: a Tournament. She grabbed a silky white cloak out from sub-space and slipped it on, [it reached her feet, but didn't drag on the ground] then went to the side of the cliff. Selenity pulled the hood tighter around her face and watched.

A young boy was in the middle of the ring. He had spiky blonde -- no,gold -- hair and wore an outfit somewhat similar to hers, only with a shirt instead of a dress. He was up against a green monster (_Like a youma, Selenity thought sadly) and it looked like he was winning._

"Finish Cell off now, musuko (son)!" A man from the top of the cliff shouted.

The boy didn't answer. He just kept fighting 'Cell.' Selenity watched as Cell's situation became desperate. He was knocked to a smaller and less powerful form, and he spat up someone. In a last attempt to end this, Cell swelled up and announced that he would explode, taking Earth with him.

_So I am still on Chikyuu __ (Earth)__. Selenity sighed inwardly. Suddenly she snapped to attention as the man that had shouted at the boy started to concentrate hard. __Wait! He wouldn't! ...yes, he would... I won't let him die. Not if I have to destroy this world anyway. I can at least help them some way..._

  
Gokou was about to use the Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Cell of the planet, when he say a blur of silver and white rush over to Cell. The blur stopped and put a delicate hand on Cell's stomach, and glanced up at the cliff where he and the other Z Senshi were. All of them gasped when they saw it was a young girl that looked around sixteen years old. She had on a pure white cloak that glowed in a extremely bright silver aura. Gokou was about to go stop her, but she just smiled at them and disappeared with Cell.  
  


"Cell." Selenity said coldly. She had transported them to space.

"Pathetic girl." He spat. "You were lucky. But I will now destroy you."

"Oh really?" Selenity asked. She outstretched her hands and placed the left one over her right hand. "Glowing Moon... Flash!" Selenity yelled. Her aura shone even brighter as the attack went out of her hands and towards him, never giving Cell time to react. He was quickly destroyed piece by piece until not even his core remained

"Sayonara, forever, Cell. Evil was not a good side to choose."

  
"That baka onna (foolish woman)!" Vejita said. "She will die! And perhaps Cell will come again." They had seen him regenerate himself. All he needed was his core.

"But she was so brave..." Yamucha said quietly.

"She should have at least given us her name." Gokou said, looking at Gohan's kneeling form below. "That way we could have given her a service, or something."

"Why ever would you want to do that?" A voice asked behind them. They all whirled around, and Gohan looked up. There stood Selenity, her cloak waving silently behind her. She had a small smile on her face.

"Onna! You're supposed to be dead!"

"I think I look quite alive. Do you not agree, Vejita-oji?" Selenity asked.

"Ha! She knows who I am! The royal good looks and power are unmistakable, even to a bakana (silly) onna like her!"

"Iie. I think it was the arrogant attitude and that hairline that gave it away." Selenity teased. The others laughed while Vejita fumed. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. Namae wa Ameni Kireina to iimasu. (My name is Ameni Kireina.)" Selenity said, using the name Pluto had given her.

Gokou smiled. "My name is Son Gokou. This is my son, Gohan." He gestured to the boy that had flown up to the cliff. "This is Tienshennin," This time is was aman with three eyes. "And that's Chioutsu. The green guy is Piccolo. And this is Kuririn, I've known him since I was really young." He looked around. "You already know Vejita. The one with light purple hair is Trunks. And I think that's it, unless you count those guys down there." Gokou said, and pointed to the people around a large rock.

  
"What happened?" The announcer asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is seeing someone in a cloak take that monster Cell away. He hasn't returned. But neither has the cloaked guy."

"I prefer being called a lady." Selenity stated calmly behind them.

Sataan and the announcer whirled around. Everyone else had left.

"Konnichi wa!" Selenity said.

"What was that streak of silver and white?" Announcer asked.

"Oh, that must have been my hair blended with my cloak you saw." Selenity pulled a strand of hair out from under her hood. "See? It's silver."

"Oh no." The announcer moaned and puthis head in his hands. "How are we going to tell everyone we were saved by a woman?"

"You don't have to." Selenity said, preparing to go back to the cliff. "I really don't care if everyone knows I did it." She pointed a finger at a surprised figure. "You. Sataan... Gokou does not use light tricks. Neither does Cell or Gohan. It is a power that they possess that even you... O Great Martial Artist," She said it sarcastically, "can't begin to imagine. Maybe if you ask them they will teach you."

Selenity was about to walk away when Sataan stopped her. "Who are you? And how do you know all that?"

"You may call me Kireina. How I know is none of your business." Selenity flew back to where everyone else was.  
  
"That Sataan has the ego the size of Jupiter." She told them, giggling a bit. _Oh great. I'm not even here a day and I'm already growing attached to the people. But they're so nice. Selenity thought._

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Gokou asked. Selenity nodded. "If you don't have a place to stay, my family would love to have you as our guest."

"Arigatou, Gokou-san. I would be happy to." Selenity said, and pulled off her cloak. "It was getting hot." She told the gaping figures. "Is something wrong?" No one answered. Selenity blinked.

Piccolo was the first to recover. "No, nothing. I think they're just surprised." He said, motioning to the others.

"Why would they be?" Selenity asked.

"They're wondering how someone could be so beautiful and yet so powerful at the same time." Gohan said.

Selenity blinked. "Powerful?"

"Yeah. You beat Cell!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Hmph. We all know if I had gotten a chance **I would have beaten him."**

"Vejita, you would not be a match for him." Selenity said.

"How do you know, onna? If you can beat him then surely I can!"

Selenity's face darkened. "Believe me, you could not have beaten him. The only person capable of that other than myself is Gohan."

"Then how did you?" Vejita asked. "You have a strange ki, onna. Where are you from?

"I did not come here to be interrogated!" Selenity snapped. "Where I come from is none of your concern. You must get you arrogance from your father."

"You knew Vejita's father?" Tienshennin asked.

"Iie. My mother knew him. She told me stories."

"And you believed her?" Vejita said.

"I guess you are saying that because she is a 'baka onna.' Iie. For you're information, Vejita-**_oji, my mother is more trustworthy than your whole family put together. Mata (also)... I don't think she would lie to her own daughter."_**

Vejita turned his back on Selenity and 'hmph'ed.

"Can you tell us anything about yourself?" Trunks asked.

"I am twenty one years old..." She looked around at the others' shocked faces. "What now?" Selenity asked.

"You look so much younger!" Chioutsu said, speaking for the first time.

Selenity smiled. "So my skin ages slowly... as I was saying. I am twenty one years old and like to travel around the world. Keredomo (however), I was born in Japan. Gomen nasai. That's all I can tell you for now."

"Say, are you single?" Yamucha said. Gohan whacked him on the head. "Hey, what was that for?!" He yelled at him.

"That is NOT how you get a girlfriend, Yamucha!"

"How you know that, kid? You don't have one!"

"I may not, but I do know that you don't do that!" Gohan retorted.

"Shuushi (stop)!" Selenity butted in. "I'm not here to get a boyfriend!"

"Tadashii (right). Let's go to my house." Gokou said.

When they got to Gokou's house in the Black Forest, they were greeted by a woman with her hair in a bun and an outfit similar to Selenity's.

"Gokou! Gohan! You're alive!"

"Hai. Thanks to this young lady." Gokou said, pointing to Selenity.

She blushed and was then crushed in a hug from the woman.

"Arigatou! My name is ChiChi, Gokou's wife. How can I ever repay you?"

"My name is Kireina. Gokou-san said I could probably stay here. Just let me help around the house and I will be happy." _I must like it here so much because it reminds me so much of my old home. She thought._

"I couldn't do that!" ChiChi cried. "You saved them and you deserve special treatment!" She said, making them all follow her inside.

"Hey, ChiChi! I never get 'special treatment' when I save Chikyuu!"

"But you do it so many times, Gokou. I couldn't afford to every time!"

Gokou sighed, Vejita huffed and muttered "baka." Selenity turned around.               
"What was that, Vejita!?" She snapped.

Vejita was stunned she heard so well. _Obviously she wasn't born on Chikyuu, or fully human even. There are only three races that can hear like that. A Sakuunian, one from the Tsuki-sei. A Namekian, one from Namekku-sei. Or a Saiya-jin, someone from Vejita-sei. She clearly can't be Namekian. __Kireina __ can't be a Saiya-jin, either, because she has no tail or __Saiya-jin __ Ki. But she couldn't be a Sakuunian, because she lacks the Ki they have, and the crescent mark on the forehead. The Sakuunian royalty also have the name "Serenity" or "Selenity." How could she not be any of these? What is she!?_

"Vejita!" Selenity snapped him out of his thoughts. "I asked you a question! What did you say about Gokou?!"

"I didn't hear anything." Gokou said. Everyone else except Piccolo agreed.

"Kireina. I heard something, but I couldn't make it out. What did Vejita say?" Piccolo asked Selenity.

"He called Gokou a 'baka.' And I do not appreciate that." She said while clearly glaring at Vejita.

_She is so different. So extremely powerful, yet so calm. She is obviously more powerful than I and everyone else. But how?! "Gomen nasai, Kireina." Vejita dropped his pride and gave a slight bow and an apology. Selenity smirked. All the others stared, wondering the same thing... How did she do it?_

  
  
  
So what do you think?? Remember, review get me to write faster! Heck, even if you review for this I might start to write more for **Hi no Suisei! Comments can be in a review or sent to me at... [ SaturnFirefly@aol.com][1] ~ Ja!**

   [1]: mailto:SaturnFirefly@aol.com



End file.
